just a stroke of luck
by ambiguous seafish
Summary: Natsu Dragneel only wanted to go to the library; he didn't actually know he was thrown into a castle, competing missions to become Princess Lucy's lover. "Mark my words Dragneel, you will become my lover." ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Chapter 1

**_a/n:_ **so i was just reading the new chapter for fairy tail and when i saw that kiss for gajeel and levy, my whole heart just dropped. i was screaming in my room and my mother was so annoyed. she was asking what the hell was wrong with me while i just grinned at her like an idiot. like freaking hell; is it christmas already?. yay!

_**disclaimer:**_i wish i own fairy tail cause nalu would so be kissing in that chapter. as well as other couples.

_**smaller a/n:**_ i have no idea where this idea of a story came from. probably from my imaginative mind. hope you enjoy. XD

_**summary: **_Natsu Dragneel only wanted to go to the library; he didn't actually know he was thrown into a castle, competing missions to become Princess Lucy's lover. "Mark my words Dragneel, you will become my lover."

* * *

_**just a stroke of luck**_

* * *

Lucy squrimed into the pink fabric and gnawed on her bottom lip; she cannot believe she was suppose to get married, and her father hasn't even picked out a prince for her. She wasn't complaining or anything; she really didn't care if the person she was marrying was a prince or an ordinary male. Every sane girl always dreamed about a male prince with crystal blue eyes, riding on a horse to marry you.

Lucy guess she wasn't sane.

She wanted to marry a guy who has common sense, patient (so they can deal with her stubbornness) and who can make her laugh so hard, tears come out of her eyes. That's the kind of guy she will like to marry.

And yet her father is throwing a contest for male princes, models, or ordinary people (chosen by the staff who works in the castle) so they can compete for her and do various things for her.

Isn't that stupid?

What kind of king would do that? Lucy cannot believe he actually did that. Lucy somewhat like the idea, but she didn't know why it bother her as much. Is this stupid ridiculously contest will help her find that ideal man she's been longing for; maybe or maybe not.

"You look lovely Princess," Virgo said as she gave Lucy a gracious smile. Lucy nodded at her and pivoted her body around, facing the mirror. She tilted her head to the side looking at her reflection.

She was wearing a pink sweetheart neckline ball gown with lace at the bottom; beautiful beadwork was lying on the sweetheart neckline. Her hair was perfected in a cunning firm bun with a silver tiara planted on top. Her shoes were sliver flats with a bow near the edge.

Sometimes Lucy wondered if this was really her. She seemed so different, but it was for today's contestants. She needed to look pretty.

That's what her father and mother says.

Lucy cocked her head to the side, staring at her reflection blankly. She turned her body around, facing her servants/friends. She raised an eyebrow.

"Do I really look okay?" Lucy asked. Virgo nodded and the other servants smiled at her. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows; she wanted someone's real opinion. Lucy hates the dress and her hair is killing her. She wants to wear comfortable clothing and wear her hair down. Why can't she do that?

She just had to become the stupid Princess of Fiore.

"You may be dismiss," Lucy said as a forceful smile played across her lips. The servants nodded and left her room, muttering and chatting amongst themselves. Lucy sighs; she really needed friends who can voice their opinions.

"Ugly dress you got there," a sudden voice said. Lucy's head shot up quickly and smiled delightfully at Erza.

She forgot all about Erza; her mighty best friend and demon.

"At least someone agrees with me," Lucy said as she fiddled through the fabric. Erza smiled at her and sat at the near chair available. She stared at Lucy for a moment before clasping her hands together.

"Ready for today?" Erza asked as she grinned at the said princess. Lucy stared at Erza's clasped hands before sucking on her lower lip.

"I guess," Lucy said biting on her lower lip, "I really hope I find my ideal boy. Maybe you can give me a hint who you recommended to marry me."

Erza narrowed her eyes. "Lucy," She said as in a warning tone, "you'll find out soon so don't ask me again." Erza threw Lucy a vicious glare sending chills down Lucy's spine.

"Okay, okay. I will not ask again," Lucy said as she raised her hands in a defensive manner.

Erza slowly nodded at her; truth be told, Erza never really recommended any male (she known and love) to become the best fit or lover for Lucy.

"Princess, be ready to come down," Virgo said through the door. Erza bit her lower lip and ran fingers through her hair nervously. She has to find someone and fast; Lucy is really looking forward to whoever she recommend.

"Okay," Lucy said. She smiles at Erza. "It's almost time. I really can't wait to see these people. I'm also curious who you recommended, Erza."

Erza narrowed her eyes dangerously, trying to pull up a facade. "I told you Lucy never to ask me that."

Lucy flailed her hands. "Okay, okay. I won't ask again or even mention it."

Erza nodded and she silently waved Lucy goodbye before rushing towards the door. Erza hurriedly walked down the hallway, passing each servant. Before she could reach the door that leads to outside, she saw the entrance croweded with males; talking and making loud noises to one another.

Erza stared and gaped; their were males looking forward to marrying the Princess. Putting her hair into a ponytail, Erza rushed towards the front entrance, bumping into each male. As she finally reached the door, Erza quickly rushed outside, closing the door behind her.

Erza's eyes slowly twitched as she saw more males in front of the castle. The castle is populated with males that each staff recommend.

"People, would you form two lines and do not block the aisle," Erza said as she threw each male a poisonous glare.

They swiftly nodded at her and formed two lines. Erza smiled at them and quickly walked through the aisle. She has to find a boy and fast.

* * *

Natsu sighed as he heard Wendy and his mother jumping in joy at the television. They were so excited to watch Princess Lucy choose a male that she can marry to become her prince. Natsu can really care less about Princess Lucy finding her lover. His mother and his sister tried to recommend Natsu into marrying the princess (which angered him), but they soon found out that only a staff member who currently works at the castle to recommend a male. Natsu laughed at Wendy's and his mother faces. It was a pretty funny moment there.

"I cannot wait for Princess Lucy to pick out her prince," Wendy said as she jumped in ecstasy. "This is going to be interesting, mama."

Grandine nodded in agreement. "Yes, this will be fairly interesting, but I wish Natsu was over there. I just have this feeling he will be wonderful with the princess and we can move into the castle."

Natsu shot his mother a glare. "Like I said before, I'm not interested in the princess. She can fall in a river for all I care."

Wendy gasped at Natsu while Grandine walked towards her son and slaped him upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Natsu asked as Grandine folded her arms.

"That's for saying utterly stupid things about the princess," Grandine said as she shoot her son a warning look.

"Well the truth hurts," Natsu said as he grabbed his belongings. Grandine rolled her brown eyes and sat next to Wendy.

"Natsu-_nii_, where are you going?" Wendy said as she blinks innocently at her brother.

"I'm going to the library to study for my mid-terms there since it's quiet," Natsu replied. Wendy nodded while Grandine quickly waved him goodbye, her eyes never leaving the screen.

Natsu rolled his eyes and left his house, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Erza glanced at every male and she judged them and interview them, but she couldn't find a boy she can recommend to Princess Lucy. Unbelievable, what kind of king throws a contest to find a boy that fits for Princess Lucy.

Couldn't he just throw one of those arranged marriages things like every king do?

Lucy will make a fit so he probably thought about this idea, and finding or recommending a boy is a pain in the ass. Erza couldn't find any male that will best fit for Lucy and Cana and all the other friends will also laugh at Erza for not participating.

That is annoying as hell.

As Erza walked a quick male brushed besides her; Erza couldn't help but glance at the male. He had pink spiky hair; he was tan and was full with muscule. He was carrying books and if she squints a little, she can see he wore glasses.

Bingo, she found her male.

Erza grinned deviouslly. She walked towards the male, and smiled. Now she fully got a quick view from him and he is so handsome. Lucy will drool once she sees him.

"Hello, I'm Erza Scarlett," Erza said as she smiled at the male.

"Hello; I'm Natsu Dragneel," Natsu said as he eyed Erza cautiously. Erza bit her lower lip.

"Where are you going?" Erza asked as her hands fiddled through her skirt. Natsu glanced everywhere but at her.

"To the library to study for my mid-terms," Natsu replied a matter-of-factly. Erza smiled; Natsu was handsome and smart as well.

"Well I can drive you there," Erza suggested. Erza had this sudden urge to grab his arm and throw him in the car. Maybe she can do that.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "We just met today and your willing to drive me to the library. Are you insane?"

At least Erza can tell he has common sense.

Erza nodded. Natsu shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, sure; drive me to the library," Natsu said.

Erza smiled at him and grabbed his hands before gently pushing him into the back of the car. She closed the door and enters the front seat as she puts her seatbelt on. She quickly glance at Natsu who was staring at her confusingly.

Erza looked at the chauffeur and said, "Step on it."

* * *

Natsu was so confused; it has been hour and they were still driving to the library. He guessed they missed the library already and he wanted to go home. As the car finally stopped, Erza quickly jumble out of her seat and opens the door. Natsu's eyes quickly caught a sight of a huge castle in front the car. His eyes went wide at realization.

They were here at Princess Lucy's castle and he can see a population of male in two lines near the entrance. As the back door open, he saw Erza smirked at him.

"Welcome Natsu Dragneel to the castle and you are one of the contestants to compete over missions to make the princess fall in love with you," Erza said giving him a grin. "You were recommended by me, Erza Scarlett."

And Natsu just realized, his life was now fucked up.

* * *

**Yessssss. I just finished chapter one of my new story, yay! Did you guys saw the new chapter of Fairy Tail manga? I was screaming once I saw that kiss between Levy and Gajeel. OMG! Now I'm waiting for Natsu and Lucy to exchange kisses.**

**So sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling check, etc. If you know me or read any other stories by me, then yoy should know I sometimes type stuff up on my phone. I can't help it; my little sis is using the laptop watching anime and my twin sis is using the computer doing whatever. So I have a phone and I just had to type this idea down.**

**Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, in a few weeks school is going to start for me. Probably on September 8th, and since I'm attending high school, I won't be able to update as much, so I have no idea if I can finish my other stories. Grrrrr, sucks to have school.**

**Can you also believe that I have to take a test on the third day of school? I hate high school man.**

**So enough of my rant. XD**

**Review and favorite anyone?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**a/n: **_so i'm back with chapter two of the story and I have nothing else to say but sit back and grab your popcorn and enjoy

_**disclaimer: **_i do not own fairy tail but a girl can still dream

_**warning: **_stupidity, humor (probably), a tint of romance if you squint a little, OOC-ness, etc.

* * *

_**just a stroke of luck**_

* * *

Erza smirked as she saw Natsu stared a gaped at her. She had to admit it was quite funny tricking Natsu into the contest; he should've just simply ignore her and walked to the library. Natsu Dragneel seemed like an intelligent person filled with common sense. Natsu stared at the huge castle in front of him and glanced at males chatting with one another or checking their appearance. Natsu pursed his lips.

"Why in the hell am I here?" Natsu asked Erza as he threw her a vicious glare. Erza nodded him, shrugging of the intense glare she was receiving.

"I thought you'll make a great prince for Princess Lucy so I brought you here," Erza stated simply as she grinned at the male. "Besides, you'll love Princess Lucy and she will love you, and I will get all the credit."

Natsu pressed his lips together; that's just the thing, he doesn't want to be here. Natsu glanced at the other males once more before slamming the car door shut. Erza gasped and she banged her hands on the window.

"Natsu open the door," Erza said. Natsu narrowed his eyes at her and turn his head to the side, pretending not to here a word coming out of her mouth. Erza's eyes twitched and she anger rising in her. "If you don't open the door right this second, I'll break the door and throw you in sack of potatoes; now open the damn door!"

Natsu sighed and rolled his eyes; he pushed the door open and watched Erza huffs in irritation. Natsu couldn't admit it but Erza is somewhat scary; she seemed like a girl that can bare her fangs at him and eat him alive.

"I don't want to be here," Natsu said as he glanced at Erza. Erza smiled at him.

"I'm sure you'll be fine; just give it a shot," Erza said and watched as Natsu narrows his eyes at her. "I'm can reassure you that if you spend time with Princess Lucy, you'll see she's not so bad at all."

Natsu sighed and ran his fingers through his pink locks. "Fine I'll dot it, but if I hate her, I'll leave."

Erza nodded. "Deal and besides, I'll kick your ass if you leave."

Natsu unbuckled his seatbelt and leaped out of the car. He sucked on his lower lip and grabbed his belongings. He looked at the huge castle and rolled his eyes.

"If mom and Wendy saw this, they will not shut up," Natsu muttered, "I cannot believe I'm doing this."

Erza smiled at him and led Natsu through the crowd of males. Natsu felt the glares he was receiving from the back of his head. Erza grabbed a pin number for Natsu at the front desk, outside. She smiled and turned around, facing Natsu.

"Here, you're number 404," Erza said as she pin the number on the right side of Natsu's shirt. Natsu glanced at the number and shrugged his shoulders. Erza grabbed Natsu's belongings and held it in her arms. Natsu arched an eyebrow.

"I give it to you after you'll meet Princess Lucy," Erza said as she walked away. Natsu was unsure if he could trust Erza but followed her trail. Erza sat on the grass, setting the books on her lap while Natsu sat next to her.

"If you'll past the first stage, you'll have to grab all of your belongings at home and stay in the castle for a few weeks or months," Erza said grinning at him.

Natsu raised both eyebrows and smiled. "Let's hope I don't pass the first stage."

Erza rolled her eyes and watched the castle's door opening. Every male quieted down and smiled eagerly as the contest was about to begin. As well as for Natsu, he grabbed one of his novels and started to read them.

Mirajane came out the castle and smiled at all the participants who got recommended. She breathed in deeply, taking in the fresh air and clasped her hands together.

"Welcome, everyone to the kingdom and I'm glad each and everyone you got recommended by the staff," Mirajane said as she smiled. "All of you have your chances to make your dreams come true to win Princess Lucy's heart."

Wendy and Grandine sat on the couch, grinning at one another. Wendy fiddled through her hair and felt her heart pounding in her chest. She just hoped the special prince she'll find amazing.

"I wish Natsu was in there," Grandine said as she frowned a little. Wendy shrugged her shoulders at her mother before smiling.

"We need to face the facts, mama, Natsu is not interested in marrying the princess nor was he recommended," Wendy said. Grandine nodded at her daughter and faced the television again.

"Only one can capture the princess's heart. All I have to say is good luck," Mirajane said as she stepped aside. Every male took a deep breath and rushed inside the castle. Mirajane rolled her eyes and smiled. She glanced at Erza and the boy next to her reading his book. She cocked her head to the side; is he a participant? Mirajane walked down the steps and towards Erza she went.

Erza glanced at Natsu and sighed. "Natsu stop reading and enter the castle."

Mirajane smiled at the two. "Erza, is this the boy you recommended?"

"Oh hey Mira," Erza said, "yes, this is the boy I recommended. His name is Natsu Dragneel." Mirajane nodded at Erza and smiled sweetly at Natsu.

"Hello Natsu," Mirajane said. Natsu looked up at Mirajane and nodded at her, after that, he went back to his novel. Mirajane giggled at Natsu's antic and quirked an eyebrow.

"Natsu, aren't you going in?" Mirajane said as she glanced at his number tag. "You are a participant." Natsu glanced at Mirajane and sighed exasperated.

"I don't even want to be here. I've been _force_ to be here," Natsu pointed out as he turned his head towards Erza's direction. Erza ran fingers through her hair.

"I didn't _force_ you Natsu; I simply told you to be a contestant," Erza stated. Natsu rolled his onyx eyes and ran his fingers through his pink locks. Mirajane giggled at the two duo as they bicker with another. She tugged her strand of white hair behind her ears and smiled. Mirajane couldn't help but feel relieved for some reason; it just seemed like Natsu is the type of what Princess Lucy was looking for. He was intelligent, funny (though he would terribly disagree since he thought he had lack of humor), and has this certain charisma that simply draw you towards him. He was completely the perfect match for Lucy. If those two actually dated…..Mirajane smiled.

"Natsu just get the hell in there," Erza said as she roughly pushed Natsu. Natsu fell over, laying his face on the green grass that was finely cut. Mirajane smiled; Natsu really did seem like a fine man but people in the castle will sure point out some flaws.

"Natsu maybe you should go in before Erza share her mighty raft," Mirajane said as her marveled blue eyes shown frighten. Natsu waved his hand to dismiss the matter and stood up from the grass, brushing of his clothes.

"All I need to do is simply go in so they can interview me as if I'm applying for a job," Natsu asked. Mirajane and Erza nodded at him and Natsu walked towards the castle.

"Erza, you picked the right man…" Mirajane said as Erza quirked an eyebrow at her. "…he seems perfect for Princess Lucy and he has this _certain_ charisma."

Erza stared at Mirajane dumbfounded (which was certainly unlike her) and asked, "What do you mean by _certain charisma_."

Mirajane just giggled and skipped towards to the castle. She turned around and said, "You'll see sooner or later."

**-X- **

Natsu stared at the castle with shock; his eyes kept trailing over the exquisite beauty they had for this castle; the material, indeed, seemed certainly priceless. Erza sighed and shove Natsu, hard.

"What are you doing Erza," Natsu said as he glares at the demon; first she forced him to participant and now this. Erza rolled her eyes.

"Stop staring and go to Princess Lucy; they've called your number for a thousand times now. Weren't you listening?" Erza said.

Natsu cocked at his head to the side. "Really?"

Erza's eyes twitched in annoyance and she bangs her hand on Natsu's head. Mirajane smiled at the two; they really did make quite a good friendship. They all walked to the dining hall where Princess Lucy would be present. Natsu sighed; was he really going to do this?

They stopped at the dining hall, and just before they can go in, Erza glared viciously at Natsu.

"What?" Natsu asked as Erza pursed her lips. Erza pressed her lips together into a thin line.

"You better not mess this up," Erza said as she glared at the boy in front of her. Natsu slowly nodded at her and Erza sighed.

"Good luck," Erza said as she turned away. Down the hall, she said, "If you don't stay in the castle nor get pick into the top thirty, I'll kick your ass Natsu." Natsu stared at Erza in shock as she faintly disappeared.

"Sorry, she tends to be really competitive if it's over a contest. She doesn't want to lose," Mirajane said. Natsu nodded.

"I can see that," Natsu replied as Mirajane smiled at him. She patted Natsu on the back, giving him reassurance.

"Give it your all," Mirajane said as she walked away. Natsu sighed; he really never agreed to be here.

"Might as well go in," Natsu said and he opens the door.

**-X-**

Lucy sighed; she has to do interview this one last male and then she can scurry along. She cannot believe she have to interview them by herself; she met quite males with huge personality; _otaku, hoarder; manga lover_, etc. She met quite people and she enjoyed meeting them but they weren't actually the type she was looking for. Is their some kind male that is her kind of style?

"Can I come in?" a sudden voice said. Lucy's head shot up; she just has to meet one last person and then she can leave. Lucy cleared her throat and pulled strands of hair behind her ear.

"Yes," She says and the male walks in. The first thing Lucy described his as is hot; her mind was just kept screaming how hot he is. Lucy felt her cheeks warming and her breath getting caught in her throat.

_Breathe Lucy, breathe._ She thought. Lucy smiled at the male.

"Nice to meet you; I'm Lucy Heartfillia," Lucy introduce as she offered her hand assuming he would accept a handshake. Natsu nodded at her and smiled.

"I know I've been seeing you on television quite a lot," Natsu said as his hands into hers. "Oh, I'm Natsu Dragneel." Lucy blushed as she felt the warmness of his hands. Her brown eyes kept staring at his hair and she tilted her head to the side.

"Why's your hair pink?" Lucy asked. Damn, that was her first question for him. Nice played Lucy. Natsu shrugged his shoulders and sat in his chair, facing Lucy's direction.

"I have no idea; it's been like that ever since I was a baby," Natsu said, "I always thought my parents dyed my hair permanently pink when I was a baby." Lucy laughed.

"You thought your parents dyed your hair pink?" Lucy asked while Natsu nodded. She rolled her brown eyes. "You're weird."

"I know; I've always been like that," Natsu pointed out as he gave her a toothy grin. Lucy smiled at him. He seemed so careless but yet interesting. "I know have a question for you, Luce."

"Luce?"

"My new nickname for you, like it?"

Lucy rolled her eyes; all the other males usually called her "Princess Lucy" and he is casually going to make her a new nickname without her permission. She wanted that to anger her but she can't help and smile.

"I'm taking that as a yes, anyways, why am I here?" Natsu asked her. Lucy quirked an eyebrow.

"Who recommended you here?" Lucy asked. Natsu raised his eyebrows and sighed.

"Your friend Erza brought me here when I was supposed to go to the library and study for my mid-terms," Natsu said. Lucy laughed at him.

"Hey it's not funny," Natsu said pouting. Lucy stopped laughing; she cannot believe she was already stirring up a conversation with a male she just met, and she's enjoying his presence around her. She was the _one_ who suppose to be asking the questions, and yet she's being question by the male in front of her. How in the world that happened?

"Sucks to be you then since you're stuck with me," Lucy said as she gave him a significant grin. Natsu rolled his eyes and ran his finger through his hair. Truth be told, Natsu actually like Princess Lucy; she wasn't that bad as a person he thought she was, but that doesn't mean he wants to be here.

"Do me a favor Luce and do not put me in the top 30," Natsu said as he gazed into Lucy's brown eyes. Lucy felt her heart hammering inside her chest as he stared at her intensely. She just met the guy and he's already making her nervous.

"What if I want you into the top 30," Lucy said as she smiled sweetly at him. Natsu stared blankly at her.

"Seriously, I need to be studying for school and your putting me into the top 30," Natsu said as he sighed exasperated. Lucy raised both of her eyebrows at him.

"I've never said that I _will_ put you there," Lucy said, "I said _what if_?"

Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "Then I'll probably be squealing like a girl and shout 'Luce likes me',"

Lucy laughed at that comment. Why isn't she asking question like she suppose to? Why is she subconsciously chatting to Natsu? Why is she enjoying it?

What is with the giddy feeling inside of her?

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"You make me sick."

"Right back at ya."

"…"

"…"

Laughter filled the room and the two smiled at one another. Honestly, Lucy liked how Natsu calls her "Luce"; it made her feel special for some reason. Lucy smiled at Natsu as his hand occupied his head.

"Natsu?"

"Yes Luce,"

Lucy smiled at him. "I'm going to make you fall in love with me."

Natsu stared at the blonde in shock. What did she just say? Is he hearing things?

"Is this some kind of dream?" Natsu asked. Lucy giggled as he pinched himself. He was quite cute; not quite, he was dreamingly handsome. Erza did a great job scouting him out.

"I'm serious Natsu," Lucy said as she pouted him. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows at her. Oh sweet Mavis, he's already making Lucy's heart do a little dance.

"Luce, you can't just meet a guy and randomly say you're going to make them fall in love with you," Natsu said, "Did you do this to the other contestants?"

Lucy shook her head. Is she crazy?

"Then why say this to me?" Natsu asked. Lucy smiled at him and she cocked her head to the side.

"I like you; that is why," Lucy stated simply. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows'; he cannot believe this girl.

"What kind of reason is that?"

"A good one."

Natsu ran his fingers through his hair and glance at Lucy. "Are you insane? I just met you and this contest just stared, and you're already saying that to a contestant. Wasn't _I _supposed to make _you _fall for me?"

Lucy nodded at him. "Don't worry; the contest will still go on; just in case I don't like you anymore."

Natsu sighed; Lucy was already saying this idiotic reason. Besides, Natsu is not interested in marrying a princess nor interested of being here. In fact, he's not interested in her at all.

"You can try," Natsu said, "but it's not going to work."

Lucy huffs at him. "I will."

"No you can't, so don't even bother by trying," Natsu stated. Lucy smiled at him.

"But I will," Lucy said as she gave off her signature smirk. "Mark my words, Dragneel, you _will_ become my lover."

**-X-**

Wendy and Grandine stared at the television in shock. They've just witness their Natsu, on television, chatting with Princess Lucy. The two seemed to be talking all casual and Princess Lucy didn't do that with the other males. But one thing was on both of their minds.

How the hell Natsu got in the castle?

Sure he may explain it earlier on, but it was deaf towards their ears. They were so shock; they didn't even hear that part but heard everything else. Princess Lucy sudden declaring Natsu as her lover. What in the world is happening?

"Mama," Wendy said as she gains her mother's attention. Grandine nodded at her.

"Natsu and Lucy are _so_ going to fall in love with each other," Wendy said matter-of-factly. Grandine nodded at her daughter, agreeing with her.

"I know Wendy; I know."

**-X-**

**I'm finally done with chapter two. It was so long and it was so tiring typing all these words down but I hope you enjoy. Thanks everyone for the favorite/alerts. I appreciate the reviewing as well and I home that I can earn a tad bit more reviews. So please, if you can just spare the time and review happily, I'll appreciate it. **

**I'll see you next time and also check out my one-shot for NaLu called: sweet solid rock. I like to promote my new stories often. **

**Black Phoenix**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM NOT DEAD. I AM ALIVE AND KICKING!**

**I have reasons for my absence and I am really sorry. I've been busy lately and I tried so many times to update but, as always, something is always preventing me. I am really sorry and I'll try to update way earlier, if I can. **

**Anyways, I loved your reviews. They were really thoughtful and amazing. I will lile to thank, Chikalover for telling me to update this story. You guys did enjoy it and you guys did wanted the next chapter. **

**Remember to check out my new one-shot, "peppermints tasting like a sweet spring." I lile to promote my stories from time to time. Please forgive me on my horrifying grammar, for in this case, I'll be typing on my phone.**

**Leave a review and follow/favorite. Seriously, leave a review.**

**Hiro Mashima = Fairy Tail**

**On to the chapter!**

* * *

Natsu stood there, aghast, irrtated, and slightly angry. He couldn't believe his eyes, after all, he did told not to do that. Yet, she did; his name was scribbled on the damn piece of paper, hanging on the sophisticated wall.

_Natsu Dragneel: Ranked Number 20_

Lips were pressed irritatingly and eyes yearning for glare. His mouth formed a disapproving scowl. He is so going to kill the little witch. Natsu stuffed his hands in his pockets before swiftly passing through the population of male.

He lingered through the halls of the castle before stumbling upon a certain red and white as snow hair women.

Mirajane clasped her hands together. She bit her lower lip before her lip smiled in fraction. She collided her fingers together, certainly intertwining them. "I'm so happy for you, Natsu."

Erza nodded in agreement though he doubt Erza only wanted to win the competition. Natsu made it into the Top 30 and he now know, his life will change forever.

"I didn't wanted to be here," Natsu said slowly. He couldn't help but glare with agitation at the women standing before him. He pursed his lips. Why did he get into this mess?

Erza gave Natsu a small smile. She placed her small fingertips in his rosy colored hair before ruffling it. She patted it once more and gently placed her hand beside her. Erza blinked at Natsu before smirking. She loves to taunt the kid. "Too damn bad. You're here to stay."

Natsu glared at her before hid oynx eyes landed on Mirajane. Mirajane smiled sweetly and Natsu bit his lower lip. He has to find away to get out of here. The annoying males were gnawing him to death.

And this was suppose to be a dashing place.

Natsu rolled his eyes at the thought. "Mira, can you find a way to...I don't know...not make me join this ridiculous contest."

Mirajane twiddle with her fingers before smiling sympathetically. She chewed on her lower lip before she licked them. "I would love too, Natsu, but once you're in - you're in and there's no backing out."

Natsu groaned. This is just great. He's already, indeed, hopeless. He cursed Etza silently for putting him in this. He glanced at Erza before rolling his eyes. The woman just stood there, near him, urging her mouth to smirk but didn't. She refrained by biting the inside of her cheek.

"You might as well go grab your things from home," Erza suggested. Natsu sighed. He should since he will likely stay here for awhile.

"Whatever you say," Natsu said. He pushed pass the two. Before he could faintly disappear, Mirajane shouted, "Good Luck Natsu! Seriously, you might need it."

**-X-**

Lucy smiled as she made her way towards her room. She opens the door and saw her friend, Levy, pacing around her room. Lucy raised an eyebrow before closing the door behind her. As the door shut, Levy spun around and eyebrows were knitted together.

"What the hell, Lu-_chan_?!" Levy shouted. Lucy raised both of her eyebrows and she bit her lower lip. Why is her best friend yelling at her?

"Hello to you too, Levy," Lucy said as she ignored her friend's statement earlier. Levy glared at Lucy. Lucy sauntered off towards her closet before opening it and grabbing a pair of boots, t-shirt, and skinny jeans.

"Yeah, hello to you too," Levy said as she sat on Lucy's bed. Lucy planted her items on the bed before shaking out the tiara on her head. She yanked out the bun and she shook her head, streaming her fingers in there. "Lu-_chan,_ why haven't you told me you're already crushing on the guy name Natsu."

"That's the fire Levy?" Lucy joked. Levy glared at her best friend; Lucy stood in front of the mirror, putting her hair into a messy ponytail. She ripped off the dress that was on her before quickly grabbing her items and entering the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Yeah. Lu-_chan_, why are you crushing on Natsu?" Levy asked. She raised her voice a few volumes so her friend can hear her with clarity. Lucy sighs before opening the door (she was done dressing) and roamed her way towards her closet.

"Well..." Lucy shrugged into her leather jacket and put on her hat with sunglasses, finishimg her touch. "...he's different Levy and sweet. He seems so cool despite that I just met the guy."

Lucy went towards the mirror once more and she took off her diamond pearls and matching earings. Being a princess was a pain; she never get any freedom from wearing these clothes.

Levy pointed a finger at her friend. "Okay but you can't just fall in love with a guy you just met."

Damn, she made a good point.

Lucy bit her lower lip before straddling her boots. "Regardless if I just met him, I already fell for him and I'm going to make him fall for me. Might as well follow him to do that."

Levy stared squarely at her friend, as if she just grown twice the idiocy she already has. _"You're going to follow him?!"_

Lucy clamp Levy's mouth shut before nodding. Levy roughly pulled away her hand and rubbed her temple. "So let me get this straight, you're going to make him _fall_ for _you_ by _stalking_ him."

Lucy blinked at Levy. "Yeah. Great idea or what?"

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Meh? **

**Sorry for the very short chapter and I hope you like it. I know my grammar is so terrifying but I TYPE THIS ON MY PHONE! So, if you please, spare me from your reviews saying, "I ha typos or bad grammar" or something like that. I'll edit this later when I have the time. **

**Soooo, review to see what happens next. Review if you agree that "shake it off" has got you singing along. **

**I'll update soon. Spare me, don't kill me just yet.**

**Updating: Proabably during the winter break. What do you think? **

**Don't forget to check out my new latest one-shot installment. **

**Yours Truly,**

**Black Phoenix**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize immensely for my lack of updating. I had writer's block and I doubt if the disease is cured...yet. But I was also really busy with personal problems and school. Luckily, I found time out of my schedule to post this chapter.**

**Oh yeah, just for you guys to be aware, I may or may not update around the end of January. Why? Good question, we're like half way through the second semester for school and an ex is coming up called...midterms.**

**Yeah, my worst nightmare came true. I don't want to take midterms and mostly because I don't feel like studying. But wish me good luck guys. I wish you guy's good luck on your midterms.**

**Enough with the chit-chat. Please leave a review and follow/favorite. Thanks.**

* * *

**_Just a stroke of luck_**

* * *

Natsu stared squarely at his little sister. He raised an eyebrow as he watched her as she batted her eyelashes and chewed on her lower lip. He pursed his lips, waiting for her favor. She always does these actions when she wants something.

"Natsu-_nii_, you know I love you with all my heart," Wendy said. She chewed on her lower lip and flattens out her skirt while fingering with the fabric.

Natsu sighed and scratched the back of his head. She may be his little sister, but she really can be irritating, he reckoned. "What do you want Wendy?"

A smile graced the girl's lips. Her brown eyes glittered with excitement but it did held a little glint of mischief. Natsu hated the way she looked like that. She was like a little demon that just reeks with mischief.

"Please fall in love with Lucy-_san_," Wendy said. Natsu then glares at her and moved past her, not even hinting his response or even giving out a response.

Natsu walked towards the kitchen and welcomed his mother with a kiss. He ignored Wendy's clamoring and protest.

"Natsu-_nii_ please. Pretty please with a cherry on top," Wendy said. She walked towards Natsu, a pout forming her lips.

Before Natsu can form out her name, her mother narrowed her eyes, giving Natsu a dangerous glance. He swears that he cannot live with these two, nor would he able to survive without his father.

"Hey Natsu, accept Wendy's tiny favor," Grandine said. Grandine walked towards the cabinet to grab the tomato sauce.

Rolling his eyes, Natsu ruffled his little sister's hair. Wendy giggled and Natsu smiled. He glanced at his mother. "You just want to see the palace precious jewels, don't you?"

Grandine eyes widen, gaped like a fish. "I disagree with that statement. I just want my son to be happy and marry the princess of Fiore."

Natsu knew that his mother would say that. It was somewhat predictable. After all, he is her son.

But before Natsu can respond, there was a knock on the door. Wendy glanced at the door before stumbling her way towards it.

Natsu yelled, "Wendy, make sure it isn't some crazy person."

"Okay!"

Natsu smiled before he heard a familiar voice.

"Hi pretty girl, I'm looking for Natsu Dragneel. Any chance that he lives here?" The women asked, standing before Wendy.

Wendy eyes widen, her mouth just as wide as her eyes, and an apparent blush was forming on her cheeks. Wendy nodded slowly in response before she can jump in excitement.

"Natsu, someone very special is here to see you!" Wendy yelled, though her brown eyes never left the smiling women. Natsu chewed on his lower lip before walking towards the door.

He looked at Wendy before arching his eyebrow. "Who's here to see me?" Natsu glanced at the door before his eyes widen in shock. He couldn't believe his eyes. Is his mind betraying him?

"Lucy?" Natsu asked. Although, he really hoped that he had mistaken this female from another female. He hoped that his instincts were inaccurate.

Lucy smiled and nodded. "I came to see you Natsu."

Grandine, overhearing everything, dropped her spoon.

**-X-**

Wendy smiled as she watched as the princess of Fiore sitting in her couch, in her home. It was amazing feeling.

Grandine, trying to formulate out a conversation, smiled dearly. It wasn't everyday that you see the Princess of Fiore knocking at your door and sitting on your couch. "So Princess Lucy-"

Lucy held out her hand. Eyes flickering with excitement and joy, she smiled brightly. "Please call me Lucy."

Grandine exchanged a clever little glance with Wendy before staring at Lucy. "As you like, what brings you here Lucy?"

Natsu raised his eyebrows and stared longingly at Lucy. He swore that he caught her face in panic for a second before disappearing.

"It was my next task to visit my contestant's family. Natsu is the last person on my list to visit and I just wanted to hurriedly visit his parent's then leave, without being spotted," Lucy said. Well, she wouldn't call this statement exactly lying. She _did_ want to see Natsu without being seen.

Grandine smiled. "Ah, I see. Well, I'm okay with that and if you need any help, Natsu will help you without being spotted."

Natsu glared at his mother and Grandine brushed it off.

Lucy smiled. "Thank you."

Wendy, as eager as she is, her curiosity is a dangerous thing to deal with. "Do you love being a princess?"

Natsu glanced at Lucy. He did need to stop Wendy before she can ask numerous of questions, but this question did pique his interest.

Lucy chewed on her lower lip before sighing. "I do but I never get any freedom. I love that I have friends inside my palace to quench my boredom, but it would be nice for a change to be a normal girl."

Wendy stared at Lucy with sadden eyes. "I'm sorry to ask that."

Lucy smiled sweetly before giving Wendy a wink. "Although, the dresses are quite outstanding and well done. Same goes for the cooking."

Wendy's eyes shimmered in delight. A faint blush formed on her cheeks as she smiled. "Really?"

Lucy giggled. "Really."

Grandine smiled before landing her eyes on Natsu. She smirked coyly as an idea popped into her head. "Natsu, why don't you show Lucy around the house? Give her a little detour, and then, I call you guys when dinner is ready."

Natsu glared at his mother before grabbing Lucy's hand and left with her.

**-X-**

Natsu dragged Lucy towards his room and when she entered, he closed the door behind him. He stared at her, eyes yearning for a glare.

Lucy smiled, hands behind her back. "So this is your room." Lucy glanced at the posters of dragons, family, friends, TV shows, etc.,

Natsu leaned his body against his door before throwing his head back. "Why are you here?"

Lucy stared at him before walking towards his bed and sitting on it. She grabbed the picture frame from the desk next to the bed, and smiled. The picture held detail of a rosy colored hair boy when he was a toddler, throwing a victory sign and grinning.

Lucy glanced at Natsu. "I told you. I'm visiting my co-"

"Lucy, I know that you're lying. You can't fool me but you can pretty much fool my mother and my little sister," Natsu said as he referred to his family. He fingered with his hair.

Lucy chewed on her lower lip. "Okay, okay. You're right, I can't fool you. I..._um_..._erhm_-"

"Spit it out Luce."

Lucy felt her heart stammering in her chest as he called her "Luce." She forgot that he nickname her that. "I..._erhm_-" She blushed sheepishly. "-I actually follow you here."

_"You what?!"_

Lucy started to speak uncontrollably. "Well I told you that I want you to fall in love with me, so I thought, maybe, I should follow you."

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. "So basically...you _stalked_ me?"

Lucy looked at him before holding a thumb to her lips and cocked her head to the side. "I wouldn't call it _stalking_ _per say_..."

Natsu smiled, grumpily. "Yeah. Okay."

Lucy sighed before walking towards Natsu. She stood in front of him and smiled. She took his hands and intertwines it with hers. Natsu eyed her warily.

"Natsu, I really like you. And I want to get to know you better and see more sides of you. As I said before, you will become my lover, Natsu Dragneel," Lucy said as she stared intently into his captivating eyes.

Natsu sighed, exasperated. Before he could form out her name, his mother yelled for them to come downstairs and eat.

Natsu glance at the door and landed his eyes back on Lucy. "I'll deal with you later."

A blush appeared on Lucy's cheeks and her eyes soften. Her heart pounding in her chest and she had the urge to kiss him.

And so she followed that urge.

"Wait Natsu," Lucy said as she gripped firmly into his hand. Natsu stared at her with a questioning look. Lucy smiled.

Various hues of red and pink were showing on Lucy's cheeks, rising every minute. "Um..."

Natsu grinned at her and Lucy smiled softly. As Natsu opened the door, Lucy leaves the room first.

Lucy walked towards Natsu, legs all wobbly. She inhaled a deep breath, brushing off her erratic heartbeat. She put her hands on both of his shoulders.

Natsu stared at Lucy. "Lucy?"

Lucy then step on her tip-toes and cursed that he was slightly taller than her. She then kissed him, on the mouth.

Natsu's eyes widen as he felt soft lips presses against his. She's kissing him. She's kissing him?!

Lucy smiled against his lips before pulling away. She watched as Natsu touched his lips and she smiled. "I told you I like you."

Natsu stared at her with shock. Lucy giggled uncontrollably before cleverly giving another peck on his lips once more.

"See you downstairs Natsu," Lucy said before giving a wink.

She then left, leaving him dumbfounded and wondering what just happened.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Meh?**

**Oooh, Lucy's is quite bold isn't she? I figured that Lucy kissing Natsu after she stalks him would leave a ton of cuteness. I bet you're waiting for the next chapter. Don't worry, more will come very soon.**

**Leave a review and follow/favorite everyone.**

**I see you next time**

**Black ****Phoenix**


	5. Chapter 5

**I haven't updated in awhile and I thought, let's just continue with this story. **

**So I made Lucy OOC in this story which I apologized and I know I made her OOC in this chapter as well. Its weird but I promise to keep her character back on track in the next chapter.**

**I hope you like the new chapter and please leave a review. Thanks.**

* * *

_**Just a stoke of luck**_

* * *

"Natsu, sweetheart, are you okay? You haven't laid a finger on your food, and I thought you love curry." Grandine said. She tilted her head to the side as she played with her fork.

Natsu didn't say anything as he grabbed a spoonful of the curry. He stared blankly at his mother before landing his gaze on Lucy. Lucy brought her index finger toward her lips and bite down on her lip. She couldn't contain the smile that was about to form. She just kissed Natsu and it was really good.

"Natsu-_nii_, did something happen between you and Lucy?" Wendy asked. She lifted a brow as her brother practically chocked on his curry. She handed him some water before she knitted her eyebrows together. "I'm guessing something did. Lucy-_san_ what happen?"

Natsu shifted his glance at Lucy. He narrowed his eyes at her when her cheeks got suddenly warm. How come she was embarrassed? She was the one who kissed him. He didn't ask for it.

Grandine hid her smug smile beneath her glass as she drinks her water. She laughed coyly as Natsu bit his lower lip. He always does that when he's nervous about something. Something big happened and she wants to know.

"Did you guys almost have _sex_ upstairs? Is that the reason you guys were taking forever to come down here?" Grandine asked with a crinkly lift of her brow.

Lucy started to sputter uncontrollably while Natsu protested to his mother. "Mom, how could you even ask that?"

Grandine shrugged her shoulders. She just wanted to give that question a try.

Natsu sighed. "Never mind. I'm going upstairs. Put my food in the fridge. I'll eat later."

Lucy stared before he faintly disappeared from her sight. She decided to follow his trail.

* * *

**{—X—}**

* * *

Lucy knocked on Natsu's door before asking softly, "Natsu can we talk? I just want to talk to you."

She truly did regretted kissing Natsu because she just only met him and she doesn't want to be angry with her. She didn't know what came over her. She just glanced at his grin and she couldn't help but pressed his lips against his.

Lucy was astonished that his lips were so soft. She could still drool over his lip, and damn, she so wants to feel his lips against her own.

Lucy bit the inside of her cheek. She has to calm down because she may just do something that she will truly regret. Lucy knocked on the door again. "Natsu, can I please come in?"

Silence was her only response. Lucy felt herself getting irritated. "I'm coming in." Lucy opened the door and closed the door behind her. She heard the water running. He must've been taking a shower.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders and decided to tour his room. She glanced at the picture with his family—Grandine laughing; Wendy covering her mouth; a redheaded guy that Lucy couldn't recall what he was doing; and Natsu smiling through it all—it was nice family bonding picture.

Sometimes she wished she can spend time with her dad. She wanted spent with her dad normally not princess and king time.

Lucy sighed and decided to lie on the bed for awhile. She was getting dizzy and she might as well rest until Natsu comes out.

Just as she was about to flutter her eyes closed, a voice resounded in her ears that made her evince her euphoria.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Natsu asked. Lucy sat on his bed and she covered her mouth. Holy Mavis, what kind of sight she found here.

Natsu was only wearing his jeans and his scarf was still around his neck. His shirt was the only thing missing. Lucy had to bite down her bottom lip hard. She silently thanked the person who had shown her this sight.

"Natsu…I didn't mean to barge into your room while you were taking a shower—" Lucy sucked in a breath as her eyes followed that trail of water that was coming from his jaw and down his scarf.

She had to stop ogling his chest and finish her statement or he would think she was a pervert. "—I _um_…say, you _see_ here—" She couldn't do it.

Natsu grabbed a gray short-sleeved shirt from the closet. He swiftly put it on and he swore he heard Lucy sighed.

Natsu lifted an eyebrow before grabbing his glasses from his case and jumped on the bed. He stared at her and he lifted his other eyebrow.

Lucy felt her cheeks getting warmer as Natsu stared at her. She was loss at words and she was the one who wanted to talk to him. Her mind was blank but she only knows one thing: Natsu Dragneel was so _sexy_ in glasses.

Lucy gulped and Natsu rolled his eyes. "You know Lucy, you can talk to me."

Lucy gave him a forcible smile before agreeing. "Yeah."

Natsu smiled at her and stood up from his bed. He stretched his arms before walking over towards his book shelf. He really needed to pass his midterms so now that he's home, he can start studying for it.

Lucy watched him as Natsu grabbed his _**Literature**_ textbook and brought over towards his bed. He sat on near Lucy and began reading his textbook, head lay at the palm of his hands.

Lucy was about to start a conversation but decided not to. He was studying after all, so she decided to sink in the bed and let sleep take over her. Natsu shifted his gaze on Lucy and he sighed as he saw her eyes fluttered closed. She can't sleep here. She has to go back to her castle before her guards find out that one of the contestants snatched the princess and he will be disqualified. Actually, that _wasn't_ such a bad idea.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy whispered. How the hell is she talking? Wasn't she supposed to be a sleep? "What kind of tattoo is on your arm?"

Natsu blinked at her before staring at the red tattoo he has on his right arm. He was amazed how she noticed with her eyes still closed.

"It's a fairy with a tail. You know, like the book called _Fairy Tail_. I got the tattoo from there," Natsu stated.

Lucy sat on his bed and whipped her head around to face him. A smile was present near her features. "Really? I love that book. It talks about a guild that has amazing adventures and cares for each other deeply. My favorite character is that celestial wizard and the dragon slayer. Those two make a special bond that I can relate too. The dragon slayer is dense but I can tell that the celestial wizard really cares for him. I think she fell in love with him."

Natsu didn't know if he should be amazed that she found the dragon slayer and the celestial wizard cute together or if he she knows about the book. Hell, he'll just be amazed about both.

Natsu grinned at her. Lucy felt her cheeks getting warm. "I actually agree on you on that part. I love that book when I was kid."

Lucy gave him a gracious smile. Lucy bit on her lower lip before tracing the outline of his tattoo with her finger. She stared at Natsu to see his reaction but he could only stare at her. He lifted an eyebrow at her.

Lucy quickly drew her hand away. She blushed furiously. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know what came over me. I—"

Natsu patted Lucy's head before grinning cheekily at her. "Relax Lucy, I wasn't angry about it. I was just confused."

Lucy's brown eyes soften and she found herself smiling. She really liked Natsu. She really did. More and more, she's falling in love with _him_ instead of vice versa.

Lucy inhaled a breath before exhaling slowly. She put a strand of hair behind her ears and tackled Natsu.

Natsu, caught by surprise, fell on the floor with Lucy on top of him. His eyes widen at the position they were in. He can feel his skin being fanned by her breath. Lucy sighed and she stared at Natsu.

Natsu bit his lower lip and screwed his eyes shut. He thought that she will kiss him again and she didn't. Natsu opened his eyes and stared at Lucy as she brushes away the pink strands from his face.

His hair was soft and smooth. It was still damped from the shower, but it smelled really good. Lucy buried her face in the crook of Natsu's neck. She inhaled his scent. She likes him and she really does but this will be unfair. What was the point in falling in love with him now? She didn't even test him yet.

_But I love him. I love him. _

Lucy screwed her eyes shut and bit the inside of her cheek. Things were just getting harder and harder.

Lucy literally felt her knees went numb as soon as she felt Natsu's breath on her chin. She liked him but she was going to have to test him first.

"Natsu," Lucy drawled out his name slowly before wetting her lips, "I'm going to leave now. I see you at the palace."

Lucy stood up from Natsu and handed him her hand. She swore she felt electricity penetrated her as Natsu took her hand.

Natsu looked her in the eye and raised an eyebrow. "Sure. I see you there. You might as well leave before they think I kidnapped you."

Lucy laughed before she pivoted her body around to face the door. She touched the doorknob and she opened the door. Before she can walk out, Lucy quickly spun around as she stared at Natsu once more.

Natsu stared at her and he pushed back his glasses. He lifted an eyebrow and his face held confusion. He bit his lower lip and before he could form out her name he felt warm lips on his.

Lucy couldn't help herself. She needed to feel his lips on hers again. It was so amazing the first time and it twice amazing the second time. Lucy pulled back and she touched her lips as she savored the kiss.

Natsu gaped at her. Lucy laughed.

"Lucy, what the hell are you doing?" Lucy spun around to not only face her friend and one of the recommended people in the contest.

Lucy gulped. "_Erza_, how is it going?"

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun. Lucy just got caught red handed. I hope you guys liked the all new chapter of Just a stroke of luck. I will update as soon as possible.**

**See yah, **

**ambiguous seafish **


End file.
